Behind The Cowl
by sean the swordsman
Summary: Bruce Wayne has many things money, intelligence, strength but one thing is does not have is love. Bruce's life has been full of misery and pain, one thing he needs is to be loved. This will be a romance/action with batman/Bruce Wayne and most of the women from batman. Rated M for violence and future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Behind The Cowl

Chapter 1-Bruce Meets Selina

**Authors note: Ok I have a lot to talk about. So I really enjoy reading the comics of batman. Bruce has many things but he doesn't really have love. Bruce will have romances with all of these women. This is going to be an romance between Bruce/Batman and Cat woman/Selina Kyle, poison ivy, Harley Quinn, Talia al Ghul, Batgirl/Barbra Gordon she will not be paralyzed and she will be older Huntress/Helena Bertinelli not Helena Wayne. I also wanted to put in Wonder Woman/Diana and Power Girl /Karen Starr. If there are other women you would like me to put in this story ask, I would be glad to put them in. So I was thinking of making ways Bruce sees a love interest in these women. Each one of the women will have some way of entering into Bruce's heart. Bruce will also fight many villains from joker to two face and the riddler just to name a few.**

**About this chapter- This will be the only chapter set when Bruce Wayne is young. I felt like adding some more background to Bruce's story. I also did not change anything major. I just wanted batman and cat woman to have more background story together. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything Batman**

Bruce Wayne has lived with his parents at Wayne manor for 10 years. Bruce has had an easy life, never knowing all the corruption, pain and suffering that happens in Gotham city, but today all of that will change. Bruce was having trouble making friends so his parents thought up an idea. They thought that maybe Bruce could make some friends at a public school.

It is Bruce's first day of public school. Thomas and Martha, Bruce's parents wanted him to meet friends and go to a public school. Bruce's parents and Alfred were waiting at the front door for Bruce to come down. "Are you ready Bruce, it's your first day of school." Martha yelled up the stairs.

"I'm coming." Bruce runs down the stairs with his backpack. "I'm ready." Bruce was wearing jeans and a black t shirt.

"Alright Bruce, Alfred will take you to school." Alfred and Bruce walk outside the mayor towards their car. "Are you ready for your first day of school master Bruce?" Bruce shrugged. "I am kind of nervous; there will be so many people I don't know."

"Don't worry master Bruce you will meet many friends." Alfred opens the car door for Bruce to get in. Bruce jumps into the car and Alfred walks around and gets into the driver seat. Alfred starts the car and drives Bruce to his new school. Bruce's new school was in the middle of Gotham city, so it was a long time to get there. As they drove through the streets Bruce gazed out the window to see the city. Bruce would occasionally visit the city, so the large skyscrapers would always fascinate him.

Alfred and Bruce arrived at the school. When they get to the school Bruce sees several kids running around. Bruce was always around Wayne manor, never really around children his age, so he was very nervous. Alfred gets out of the car and walks around to open Bruce's door.

"Here we are master Bruce, Gotham school." Bruce slowly gets out of the car and notice kids playing around and having fun in front of the school. But in an instant as they see Bruce get out of the car, they stop what they're doing and stare at him. All the kids start whispering things to each other about him.

"That's the rich kid." "Why is he here?" Bruce walked past everyone and walked through the front door into the school. Bruce walked through the hallways and the kids would just stare at him as he walked by. Everyone would stop what they are doing and just stare at Bruce. Bruce walked to his classroom without saying a word to anyone.

_Everyone is just looking at me, just stay calm. _Bruce strolls as fast as possible to his classroom. He finds his classroom and sits down in his chair. A young boy walks into the room, he was short and has orange hair. He walks over to Bruce and sits down next to him.

"Hi my name is Thomas Elliot but most people call me tommy." Bruce was happy someone was finally talking to him. "My name is Bruce." Thomas puts out his hand and Bruce gives him a handshake. "Nice to meet you Bruce. Hey I think my parents know your parents. Your Bruce Wayne right?" Thomas Elliot was a very friendly person.

"Yea that's me." The rest of the kids walked in to the classroom and sat down. The then teacher enters the room. The teacher was tall and had glasses. She started the class right away. The class went on and Bruce was bored most of the time, he would zone out from time to time and spent most of the time doodling in his notebook.

Thomas patted Bruce a couple of times on the back and spoke under his breath. "Bruce the teacher is asking you a question." Bruce looked up to see everyone was staring at him. The teacher gave Bruce a snarling look. "Would you care to answer the question Bruce?"

"Um." Bruce had no idea what to say. All the kids besides Thomas brake into laughter. "Pay attention Bruce, ok." The teacher goes back to teaching the class. "Ok sorry." Bruce listen's the rest of the day to the teacher but he is still bored out of his mind. Everything the teacher talked about, Bruce did not find interesting. The teacher talked for hours.

"Ok class time to go outside." All of the kids ran out the door while Bruce walked slowly out the door. When he gets outside there were several kids playing and having fun. Bruce walks over to the swing set and sits down on one of the swings. Bruce watches as the kids play and laugh.

Bruce looks over to see several older kids giving him growling looks. Several older kids walk over to him. They are all much taller than Bruce and larger.

"Hey you're that rich kid right?" The leader of the group said. "Yea." Bruce was not in the mood to talk to these kids. "So why don't you go to a rich school like all the other rich bastards." All of the older kids laugh. "You're nothing but a like little punk." They laugh again. The entire time the kids were laughing Bruce was getting more and more angry. "You're just some rich coward." "You and your family are just pile of trash." Before the kid could say another word, Bruce let his rage explode.

"SHUT UP!" Bruce punches the kid in the stomach hard. The kid goes back a little and is staggered. Two of the older guys grab Bruce by the arms. Bruce struggle's to break free but can't, the older guys are stronger. The leader of the group that Bruce punched gets back up. "How dare you punch me, you piece of trash." The leader of the group walks up to Bruce and starts to punch Bruce as hard as possible in the stomach. The punches were strong and Bruce could really feel them. _I need to get away from them._ Bruce thought up an idea to get away.

Bruce bites one of the guy's hands that are holding him. "Ahhhhhh, the little bastard bit me." Bruce lands a hard punch to one of the kid's stomach. Bruce tries to run away but another kid grabs him and punches Bruce hard in the face.

Bruce falls down on to his hands and knees. The group started kicking Bruce hard in the face, and stomach. "That's for biting me!" The group would not stop kicking Bruce. Thomas Elliot was walking out of the school. He looked over to see Bruce getting kicked on the ground and right away ran in and started to fight the group of guys. Tommy punches one guy and everyone notices him. "Bruce run!" Bruce struggles to get up from all the pain. But finally he gets back up and runs as fast as he can away. The older kid that Bruce punched notices Bruce running away. "Yea you better run you little punk." The kid yells out to Bruce.

Bruce doesn't care where he runs too, he just wants to get as far away as possible from that school. As he is running it starts to pour down. Bruce clothes get wet and he runs through puddles of water. As he is running he starts to cry and can feel his tears going down his cheeks. Bruce finds a dark alley to hide in and sits down. He buries his face into his arms and cries. Tears splash down onto the ground and rain pours down on to Bruce's clothes. It was freezing cold and the alley smelled.

"Why are you crying?" Bruce looks over to see an older girl standing in the alley. She is dirty and her clothes are ripped apart, she has short black hair and green eyes. "I'm not crying." Bruce rubs his face trying to get rid of the tears. "I know you were crying." Bruce tried to think of a excuse." "It was the rain." The girl is Selina Kyle and she knows that Bruce was crying. "The rain huh." Selina walks over to Bruce. Selina gives a look at Bruce like she knows when people lie.

"Ok, I was in this fight with these guys and then I ran. I ran as far as I could and here I am. I am never going back to that stupid school." Selina looks down at Bruce and can see, all the bruises all over his body. "Come on, you should get out of the rain." Selina helps Bruce up and takes him to her home. Bruce and Selina walk to the back of the alley. "Here it is, home sweet home." Bruce looks down at Selina's house. Selina's house is a large dirty box with blankets in it. "This is your house, it's just a huge box in an alley." Selina gets upset. "Well it's all I have, now come on." Selina was more aggressive with Bruce.

Selina takes Bruce into the large box. They both sit down next to each other, out of the rain. "So what's your name?" Bruce was happy that someone around his age was talking to him.

"I'm Bruce, Bruce Wayne. What's your name?"

"I'm Selina Kyle."

"Nice to meet you Selina." Bruce looks around and wonders why a girl is living in a box by herself.

"Hey Selina?"

"Yea what?"

"Why are you ling in this box?" Selina's mood changed from happy to gloomy. "I live in this box because I am an orphan and I do not have any money. My parents died a long time ago, so I was sent to an orphanage. The orphanage was terrible and the food stunk. So I thought I could handle myself on the streets. So I live in this box by myself." Bruce felt so sad for Selina but then got a brilliant idea. "Hey Selina do you want to come stay at my house." Selina could not believe her ears.

"Really!?"

"Of course, come on let's go." Selina and Bruce leave the alley and head towards Wayne manor. Bruce and Selina run through Gotham city streets. The streets are filled with homeless and vacant buildings. It takes a while to get to Wayne manor by the time they arrive it is night time.

Bruce and Selina make it to Wayne manor. When they arrive Selina sees Bruce's huge home and is amazed at how large it is. "Whoa that is where you live, this place is huge."

"Yea I have lived here all my life." Bruce stopped Selina just before they were about to open the large door.

"Wait Selina, my parents may not let you in." Selina understands, she was used to being denied into places. Bruce tries to think of a way Selina could get in the house without his parents seeing her.

"If only there was a way you could get in without my parents seeing you." An idea popped in Selina's head. "Bruce just point out your room and I can climb up to it."

"Really?" Bruce did not believe Selina. "Yea being out on my own by for long, I had to learn skills to survive in the harsh Gotham city." Bruce pointed to a window on the left side of the manor, on the second floor. "There, that's my room." Selina looked up and sees a way up to his room.

"Ok I will meet you up there." Bruce nods and runs towards the front door. Selina climbs up Wayne manor towards Bruce's widow.

Bruce opens the front door as fast as possible. Bruce's parents are in the dining room and hear the front door open. Bruce runs so fast that they barely see him before he is already up the stairs and can't see him.

"Bruce is that you?" Bruce stops midway up the stairs.

"Yea it's me." Bruce yells back down the stairs.

"Where have you been we have been worried sick?" Martha and Thomas both haven't heard from Bruce.

"Sorry I really have to go the bathroom." Bruce runs to his room as quickly as possible.

Bruce runs into his room and runs over to his window and unlocks it. Selina climbs up into Bruce's room.

"Whoa Selina, that is really cool how you can do that." Selina is amazed at how big Bruce's room is.

"This huge room is just for you?" Bruce's room had a large bed in the middle and enough space to do anything.

"Yea this is my room." Selina walks around and looks at the large bed and all the clothes. She walks up to another door and opens it. She sees another room. "What's this?" Bruce looks over at Selina.

"That's my bathroom." Selina is shocked. "You have your own bathroom?" Before Bruce could respond he heard someone knocking at his door. "Selina hide." Selina went into the bathroom and closed the door shut.

The door opens and it is Bruce's father. "Bruce what is going on, I heard you taking to someone?" Before Thomas said another word he sees Bruce's black eye and bruises. "Bruce what happened to you!?"

"I got into a fight with some kids at school." Thomas was worried something like this would happen. "Let me take a look Bruce." Bruce walks over to his dad. Thomas kneels down and check's his son for injuries. Bruce has several bruises on his arms and a swollen black eye. "Bruce take off your shirt." Bruce takes of his shirt and there are several more bruises all over his back and chest. Selina pokes an eye out the door to see Bruce's back full of bruises. _That must have hurt._

"Bruce I am going to get some bandages, wait right here." Thomas leaves Bruce's room and grabs some bandages.

"Ok" Thomas comes back and starts to cover Bruce's arms and body with bandages. "Don't worry Bruce I will have a talk with the principal about this." Thomas finishes covering Bruce with bandages. "Alright Bruce, You need a good night sleep." Bruce slowly gets into his bed. "Look on the bright side we are going to the monarch theatre tomorrow to see the play." Bruce nods. "And Bruce don't tell your mother I said this but if you get into another fight shoot for the noise, you are a strong boy Bruce."

"Yes dad." Bruce was always happy when he talked with his father.

"Goodnight Bruce."

"Goodnight dad." Thomas closes the door and walks out of Bruce's room. Right when he does, Bruce jumps out of his bed. "Selina you can come out now." Selina slowly opens the door when she does her stomach starts to grumble. She did not eat that entire day and was very hungry.

"Hey Bruce."

"What is it?"

"I am really hunger."

"Oh ok, wait right here I will go get you a bunch of food." Bruce opens his door and sneaks his way down the long hall way. He slowly tip toes down the stairs and walks into his kitchen. He opens the refrigerator and grabs anything he can. He tip toes back up the stairs and to his room.

Bruce's opens the door and sees Selina sitting on his bed. "Here Selina this is all I could grab." Selina's mouth drops, there is more food then she had ever seen. Bruce dumps it all over his bed. Selina does not move and just stares at all the food. "Don't you want some food Selina?" Before Bruce could say another word Selina grabs an apple and bites into it. Selina starts to eat everything she can.

In no time Selina ate all of the food on the bed. Bruce and Selina get very tired but the bed can only fit one. "Hey Bruce?"

"Yea."

"Where can I sleep?" Bruce thought for a movement, he knew that Selina probably never slept in a nice comfy bed. "You can sleep in my bed; I will sleep on the floor." Selina is shocked.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea its fine, I like to sleep on the floor."

"Alright." Bruce grabs a pillow and a blanket and lies down on the floor. "Good night Selina."

"Good night Bruce."

Bruce fell asleep in an instant because of everything that happened that day. Selina loved the comfy bed and fell asleep.

Several hours later the sun rose up and shined into Selina's face. She woke up before anyone else did in Wayne manor. Selina stretched, she had the best night of sleep she ever had. _Ah this bed is so comfy. _Selina could hear noises coming from the other side of Bruce's door._ I better leave before I get Bruce in trouble. _Selina was glad that Bruce was so nice to her but she did not want his parents to find out she snuck into their house.

Selina slowly gets out of the bed trying not to wake up Bruce. She tip toes over to the window and slowly opens it. She gets ready to jump out but then looks back at Bruce. _I don't want to leave without saying goodbye. _

Selina looked around and sees a notebook and pen on a nightstand near Bruce's bed. She grabs the notebook and writes a note for Bruce. She rips the paper out of the notebook and puts it under Bruce's blanket. She then jumps out the window. _Goodbye Bruce and thank you. _Selina runs back to Gotham city.

An hour later Bruce wakes up from someone knocking at his door. "What I'm up." Bruce's dad opens the door. "Come on Bruce time to get up." Thomas then notices Bruce is on the floor. "Bruce why are you on the floor?" Bruce thought of an excuse.

"I must have fallen off, while I was sleeping." Thomas did not think Bruce would lie.

"Alright, get dressed we are going to the theatre in a half an hour." Thomas leaves Bruce's room and gets ready. Bruce slowly gets up. _Why I am I so tired. _Bruce rubbed his face.

Bruce then remembered that Selina was with him last night. He looked over at the bed and Selina was gone. _She left._ He felt sad she left without saying goodbye. Bruce looked down and there was a ripped piece of paper on his bed. Bruce picks up the note and begins to reads it.

Sorry I left without saying goodbye Bruce, but I did not want to get you in trouble. Thank you for giving me food and letting me sleep in your bed. Signed Selina Kyle.

Bruce was glad that Selina left him a note. Bruce took the note and put it in his dresser. Thomas came back in his tuxedo. "Come on Bruce get ready we have to leave soon."

"OK dad." Bruce opens his closet and grabs his tuxedo and puts it on. The tuxedo is uncomfortable and Bruce has trouble putting it on. He eventually puts on the tuxedo and leaves his room. He then runs down the stairs.

Bruce's parents were waiting at the front door with Alfred. This was the first time Martha saw Bruce's black eye. "Bruce what happened, why do you have a black eye?" Thomas steppes in. "Bruce and I were wrestling and we were not being careful." Martha was curious but believes her husband. "Ok, but no more wrestling." Martha turns around and Thomas gives him a wink and Bruce smiles.

Alfred was ready, waiting to drive them to the theater when Thomas stopped him. "Why don't you take the day off Alfred."

"Are you sure sir." Alfred always drove the Wayne's to there destination.

"Off course Alfred, you need a day off." Thomas thought that Alfred worked too much.

"Very well, but I will not take any more days off sir." Bruce and his parents left Wayne manor and opened the doors to their car. The Wayne's get into the car with Bruce in the back seat. The Wayne's drove out of Wayne manor towards the monarch theatre. When they arrived at the theater Bruce's parents handed the tickets to the ticket booth man and headed towards their seats. The Wayne's just arrived in time when the play starts.

The play started right away, the opera actors began to sing; their voices were beautiful. Their voices sounded stunning to Bruce. The opera had several different scenes with the actors singing.

The play ended and everyone started to clap. The opera singers bowed and left. Everyone in the theatre got up out of their seats to leave. Bruce sees a door and then looks at the huge crowd up at the front door. Thomas sees another door. "Come on this will be faster."

Bruce, Thomas and Martha walk out the door and into a dark alley. "So Bruce did you like the play."

"It was ok." Thomas then notices a sketchy looking man walking towards them. The man stares at the ground as he walks towards them. Thomas Martha and Bruce keep walking.

The man pulls out a gun and points at them. "Give me your money." Thomas wants to stay calm and nothing bad to happen. "Ok I will grab my wallet and give it to you." Thomas grabs his wallet and hands it to the man. "And the lady's pearl necklace." The man is on edge and pulls the trigger of his gun. Thomas uses himself as a human shield for Martha. "Ahhhhhh." Martha screams. The man pulls the trigger again and shoots Martha. Each bullet fired sends a shockwave threw Bruce's body. The man grabs the wallet and runs away.

Bruce falls down to his hands and knees. He crawls to his now dead parents. "Mom, Dad." Tears start to run down Bruce's face. He feels his heart crushing and his hand's shaking. Bruce grabs his dad's coat tightly and buries his face. He does not stop sobbing.

Time went by and the cops showed up to the alley. They took Bruce into a police car and drove him to the police station. Bruce did not say a word to any of the police officers. They put him in a chair and a police officer with glasses walked over to Bruce. He took off his coat and put it around Bruce. "Here you go, don't worry we will catch the guy that did this." Another police officer walked in to the room. "Gordon the kid's butler is here."

Alfred came to pick up Bruce. As Bruce walked out of the police station there were many reporters asking if they could have a word. There are several people taking photos and taping for news.

On the other side of Gotham city- Selina was walking by a pizzeria when she sees Bruce on the TV. She sees him and he looks miserable. Selina walks into the pizzeria. She wanted to know more to what happened. "What happened?" The bartender looked down at Selina.

"Bruce Wayne's parents were shot and murdered." The bartender answered. A man sitting at the bar responded. "The kid will be fine he has all the money in the world." Selina runs out the door of the pizzeria and heads towards Wayne manor.

Back with Bruce- Alfred drove Bruce back to Wayne manor. Bruce was silent the whole way back to Wayne manor. When he arrived home Bruce went straight up to his room. Bruce lied down on to his bed and stared up at his ceiling. Bruce hears someone knocking over at his window. Bruce looks over at his widow and sees Selina outside. He walks up to his widow and opens the window. Selina jumps into Bruce's room. Selina instantly gives Bruce a tight hug.

"Are you okay Bruce?" Selina was deeply worried about Bruce.

"I think so." Selina lets go of Bruce. Bruce and Selina jump on to Bruce's bed. They talk for a while in no time it is late at night and Selina has to leave. "Bruce I have to go." Bruce did not want Selina to leave. Bruce did not want to be left alone.

"Good bye Bruce."

"Good bye Selina." Selina jumps out the window and left Wayne manor. It would be a long time before Bruce and Selina would speak to each other again.

**Author's note: Ok that was the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I have many plans for this story. I want to make it a romance with action. With batman fighting many of the villains. **


	2. Catwoman's special diamonds

**Chapter two- Catwoman's special diamonds**

**Alright the second chapter. This is set in the early years of Batman. When Batman has already met most of the villains. There are use of firearms and swearing in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything Batman**

Fifteen years later-

Bruce Wayne is no longer a small child, he is now the fearsome Batman. He has trained to both intellectual and physical perfection. He has fought several villains and saved countless number of lives. Although there was always one villain he could never catch. Selina Kyle was also no longer a child either, she was now the notorious Catwoman. She robbed and stole from numbers of people. Both of their paths would cross each other's at certain times. Batman would always have to stop Selina, robbing and stealing. But Bruce always had a special place in his heart for Selina, no matter what she did.

Present day-

Gotham city at night is when all the criminals come out to rob and steal and cause havoc on the city. One cat is having a pick at some special jewelry. Catwoman is robbing special diamonds from the Gotham city museum. She jumps down from the ceiling on to the marble floor. She is wearing her skintight cat suit with the zipper down to show plenty of large cleavage. She still has her short black hair and pointy cat ears.

_There it is, the diamonds._ On the other side of the room was the diamonds in a glass box. Selina wanted to just run and grab the diamonds but of course there were lasers covering the entire room. The lasers were everywhere and the gaps were so small, most people would not be able to fit though them.

_This is child's play. _Selina began to stretch her arms and long legs. _Alright, all ready to go. _Selina got into a pose then jumped high into the air. She began to do backflips, summersaults and handsprings though the lasers. Catwoman makes it though the small gaps, like it was nothing. She then easily makes it to the other side of the room without breaking a sweat. _That was too easy._ She strolls up to the glass box with a sway in her hips and twinkle in her eye.

"Hello diamonds." With a flick of Catwoman's wrist, sharp deadly claws shoot out of her glove. She slowly cuts a perfect small hole, right in the middle of the glass. She lowers her hand and softly grabs the necklace of diamonds.

"This should do." The diamonds sparkle and Catwoman's eyes glimmer with desire. Selina always loved diamonds, the thought of all that money.

"This is perfect." Selina's mind is on the diamonds and forgets where she is going. She trips one of the lasers off and the alarms start buzzing. _Damn it, I am such a klutz some times._ Selina puts her hand to her forehead in frustration.

In no time she hears the sirens coming down the street. _Great the cops are coming. _

At the Wayne mansion-

Bruce Wayne is taking a quick nap before he drives out to the streets. His nap was turning for the worse. He was having a terrible nightmare.

Bruce's nightmare-

Bruce stares at a mirror, he sees himself, but nine a nine year old self. _Is that me?_ In the mirror Martha Wayne and Thomas Wayne are behind him. "Mom! Dad!" The mirror shatters and Bruce falls down into a dark pit.

"Ahhhhhh!" Bruce wakes up from the nightmare terrified. He is sweating and breathing heavily. Bruce grabs his bed sheets tighter. _It was just a nightmare, just a nightmare_. Bruce lets go of the sheets and gets up out of his bed. He walks into his large bathroom. He walks over to the sink. Bruce looks at himself and sees a man that has barely had any sleep in a long time. He sees a man full of sorrow and pain. _I need a shower._ Bruce gets into his shower and turns on the cold water.

Bruce thinks of recent events. Alfred went on a vacation for a month. Bruce was feeling lost and lonely, he was by himself all day, every day. Bruce was tired of being alone. He had the entire Wayne manor to himself. At night he would fight crime and at day pretend he was enjoying himself, but he was getting tired. He slowly turns off the water and gets out of the shower. He grabs a towel and wipes himself off. Sometimes he would find himself thinking about Selina. He would stop what he was doing and wonder if he could trust her. Trust her with his secrets. Bruce snaps out of it.

_Alright time to get ready._ Bruce walks down to his living room. Bruce takes a book out of his book shelf. The entire book shelf opens and behind it is an elevator. Bruce enters the elevator and takes the elevator down to the Bat cave. The door opens and Bruce walks into the Bat cave.

The Bat cave is massive, full of different vehicles and gadgets. Bruce walks up to the large Batcomputer and turns it on. The large screen turns bright and different lights turn on. Right when the Batcomputer turns on a police radio frequency comes in. Bruce turns up the volume.

"Dispatch, we have Catwoman surrounded at the Gotham city museum, send for back up."

"Damn it Selina, stealing again." Bruce gets up and walks over to his bat suit container. Bruce opens the container and begins to put on his bat suit. He puts on the cowl, the cap and the rest of his suit. He finishes with his utility belt with all of his gadgets on it. The suit welcomes him like an old friend. Bruce then runs out of the bat cave towards Gotham city museum.

Back with Selina-

Selina is trapped inside the Gotham city museum with stolen diamonds. The police cars surround the entire museum, blocking off every exit. One police officer pulls out a loud speaker.

"Catwoman we have you surrounded, there is nowhere to run. We know you're in there." Catwoman had other plans. _That's what you think boys. _Selina takes out her whip and uses it to get on top of the museum roof. Catwoman jumps of the museum roof on to another building. She jumps from roof top to roof top, until she stops to get a view of the museum. _What idiots. _She turns around to find batman standing right in front of her. His six foot, two muscular build towering over her.

"Where did you come from?"

"Selina you have to take the diamonds back."

"Ha, you wish batman. Didn't you know diamonds are a girl's best friend?" Selina smirks at Batman. Batman just stands there with a menacing look on his face. Selina is about to jump of the roof top when Batman grabs Selina's arm.

"Selina you don't have to do this." Selina had an angry look on her face. She didn't want another pep talk or speech from Batman, she just wanted to steal the jewel.

"Maybe you don't need to steal, but some of us need to make money." Selina had a snarling tone in her voice. Bruce could understand why Selina had to steal, she always had nothing, always struggling on the streets. Trying to find a way to make some money. Bruce always tried to look after her, but as much as he tried, he couldn't always be there. Bruce lets go of Selina's arm.

"Thank you." Selina jumps on to another rooftop and disappears in to the shadows. What she didn't know is Batman put a small tracking device on Selina's arm when she was not looking. Batman looks down at his radar. _Where are you going Selina?_

With Selina-

Catwoman jumped from rooftop to rooftop. _Almost there, and then I will get paid. _Selina went to the south part of Gotham, were crime is substantial. She stops right before a large wooden warehouse with cargo boxes all around it. The warehouse is run down and has broken windows. Anyone who passed by would think it is empty. Selina jumps down from the roof top and walks up to the warehouse's large door. She taps on the large wooden door and waits for a response. There are some mumbles from inside the warehouse.

"Who's there?" A husky low voice yells out.

"Who do you think?" Catwoman snarly replied. The large wooden door rolled open. Inside were men with assault rifles standing guard. The guards all were wearing black masks over there faces.

"Do you have the diamonds?" The one guard asked.

"Of course I do." Catwoman takes out the diamond necklace. All of the guards ogle at the shiny diamonds.

"Give it here." The one guard tried to grab the diamonds but Selina pulls it away before he can grab it. She knew how to keep her precious valuables.

"Ah ah ah, I need to talk with your boss first." Selina waved her finger back and forth. The guard growled in frustration.

"Fine." The guard left and walked over to the other side of the warehouse. Selina strolled into the warehouse. All the henchmen pay close attention to every move Catwoman makes. The warehouse was filled with cargo that smelled like rotten fish. Catwoman walked to the middle of the warehouse and started to tap the ground.

"I don't like to be kept waiting, where is your boss?"

"Right here." Catwoman turned around to see black mask walking out of an office. Black mask is a mob boss that controls most of the criminal underworld in Gotham, he wore a black wooden mask that is carved out from his father's coffin. He also wears a black suit with expensive gloves and shoes. He is a ruthless villain who does not have any compassion, for anyone another than himself.

"Where have you been, I have been waiting forever." Selina said angrily.

"I didn't know you would be back so soon. So do you have my merchandise?" Selina pulls out the diamonds again.

"Good, good." Black mask walks up to Selina.

"Do you have somewhere I can sit, so we can talk money?" Black mask snapped his fingers and pointed at the ground. His henchmen grabbed a table and some chairs. They set the table and chairs down between Catwoman and Black mask.

"This is your hideout, it's smells like rotten fish." Selina said, disgusted by the smell.

"Well this is only place I can go to conduct my business without that Batman breathing down my neck." Black mask had a strong hatred for the Batman but not only that, he had a strong hated for Bruce Wayne. Catwoman and Black mask sit down in the chairs.

"So, how much money for the diamonds." Black mask put his hands together.

"Five hundred thousand dollars." Selina needed the money.

"Five we agreed on ten thousand." Black mask was furious.

"Well I changed my mind, I know those diamonds are worth ten times as much."

"Alright fine ten thousand it is." Black mask signaled his henchmen. Cat woman could see in his eye he was lying. The henchman behind her put his assault rifle up to the back of her head.

"You lied!" Catwoman had a threatening look.

"I never said I would play fair." Black mask grinned.

"Well neither do I." Catwoman smirked. In a flash she pulled out her whip and whips black mask in the face. He falls back in his chair, hard on to the ground from the blow. Catwoman then kicks the henchman behind her and whips the gun out of the hands of another.

"Argh!" Black mask struggles to get back up. A henchman begins to shoot his assault rifle at Catwoman but she ducts and trips him with her leg. Selina turns back around to grab the diamonds but Black mask was back up to his feet and had a revolver pointed right at Catwoman's forehead.

"You have been one bad kitty." Black mask tried to bottle up his rage.

"You will have to be punished." Black mask raised the butt of the revolver and was about to smack Catwoman across her face, when Batman crashes through the ceiling window. He lands down on top of Black mask, knocking him down to the ground. Batman knocks the revolver out of black mask's hand.

"Selina move!" Catwoman understood and summersaulted back behind some crates, out of sight. Black mask was getting angry.

"Would one of you idiots come and get this damn bat off me!" The henchmen hear Black mask and look down at Batman holding their boss. They all aim and begin to fire down at him but he is already gone. The henchmen were all on edge. The stories off what Batman would do to his enemies, terrified them. The wind would easily flow through the wooden warehouse and make creeks and cracks.

Batman appears out of nowhere from the darkness. He grabs a henchman from behind and strangles him to sleep. Batman disappears again in to the shadows.

"Where did he go!?" Black mask got back up, staggered. He looks down at the diamonds and grabs them. Catwoman sees Black mask trying to run away with her diamonds. Black mask runs for an exit.

"Oh, no you don't!" Catwoman gets up and chases after black mask. Batman dropped down and took the assault rifle out of a henchmen's hand and knocks him out with a single punch.

Black mask made it to an exit, he grabs the door handle and is about to open it. Catwoman kicks the door close and slams Black Mask's face into the wall. Black Mask falls down on to the ground and Catwoman grabs the diamond necklace out of his hands.

"Ah, never try to run away from me." Catwoman kicks Black Mask in the gut and he groans in pain. Catwoman looked back to see Batman still fighting Black Mask's henchmen. _Batman can handle himself, I need these diamonds. _Catwoman opens the door and runs out of the warehouse. Batman grabs the last henchman by the throat and sees Catwoman running out of the warehouse.

"Damn it, Selina." Batman punches the last henchman in the face and he falls down on to the ground.

With Selina-

"I'm glad I got my precious diamonds back." Selina runs down an alley, to get as far as she can. Batman jumps down in front of Selina and stops her. Selina was getting tired of this.

"I didn't need your help back there."

"If I did not come, you could have been killed." Batman beeps his tracker device. Selina looks down on her arm and sees the small tracker device Batman put on her. She huffs in frustration and rips the tracker device off her arm.

"You need to stop keeping tabs on me and just let me be." Bruce could not do that, he did not want Selina to get hurt. Selina throws the tracker pin up at Batman and Bruce catches it. She then begins to walk away. But before she does Batman grabs her arm.

"Selina you need to take the diamonds back to the museum." Catwoman turned back and faced Batman. She started to laugh and put her hands on her hips.

"Fat chance batman, I eared these fair and square."

"You stole them."

"I still earned them fair and square. But I guess, I should thank you for saving me." Selina gets close to Batman and pulls Batman's face down to hers. She gently plants her lips on to Batman's. She closes her eyes and wraps her arms around Batman's body. Batman just stands there and does not move. Selina gets in to the kiss and Bruce had to kiss back. Batman wraps his arms around Selina's waist and shared the kiss. They both share the kiss and hold each other tightly.

Selina lets go of Batman. "Catch you later Batman." Selina uses her whip on a lamppost and fly's up to a roof. Batman is left stunned standing there, by himself. To put it blunt, that was one of the best kisses he ever had.

In no time police cars show up to the warehouse. Police get out of their vehicles. They received an anonymous tip about loud noises coming from the warehouse. They see batman and wonder what was going on.

"Batman what happened?" Batman does not move, he is still thinking about the kiss he just had with Selina.

"Batman?" Bruce feels a hand on his shoulder and he snaps out of it from a familiar voice. Batman turns around to see commissioner Jim Gordon, standing there. A man batman could truly trust.

"Hello Jim." Batman always knew he could trust Jim Gordon. Jim was curious, what happened.

"So what happened here?"

"I stopped a deal between black mask and his thugs." Bruce left out any information about Selina. He always tried to keep her out of harm's way.

"Alright let's go take a look." Jim and Batman walk into the warehouse.

On a tall building's roof with a sight of the warehouse-

A man with a sniper rifle is laying down, looking though his scoop down at the warehouse. The man is Deadshot, one of the most lethal contact killers. Deadshot can fire a weapon from thousands of yards away and hit the target dead center. Deadshot puts his hand to his ear and turns on his ear piece.

"Batman and Catwoman were down at the warehouse together."

"Great now Batman is involved with this." A voice from the ear piece replies.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Stay after Catwoman, I don't want you to lose her. I want those diamonds! And don't forget about black mask I don't want him talking."

"Yes sir." Deadshot stood up and took apart his rifle. In no time the rifle is in pieces and he puts the rifle in a case. He then jumps down from the tall building.

Back with Batman-

Jim Gordon and Batman walk into the large warehouse. Jim sees several thugs on the ground knocked out cold.

Batman notices Black mask is no longer on the ground near the exit. Batman walks over to where Black mask was and studied the floor and wall.

"Jim I need to go." Jim Gordon turns around and Batman is gone.

"Typical."

Out in an alley-

Black mask struggles to run away from the warehouse. _That damn bitch must have broken one of my ribs. _He holds his arm to his stomach in pain.Black mask's suit was dirty and he could barely walk. Black mask trips and falls hard down on to the pavement.

"Damn it!" Black mask tries to get back up but feels a sharp pain in his lower back. Batman had his leg down on Black mask.

"Argh! Stop!" Batman picks up black mask by the throat and slams him into a wall.

"Why were you dealing with Catwoman! You never do business with other major criminals." Black mask struggled with all the pain.

"Like I would tell you!" Batman did not have the time for this. He took black mask and slammed him against the wall again. Black mask groans in agony.

"Tell me!" Black mask doesn't say anything and spits blood out into batman's face. Batman wipes the blood off his face and Black mask chuckles.

"I am never goanna tell you any-Before black mask can finish his sentence he passes out. Batman puts his finger to his neck and checks his pulse. _He is out but still alive._ Batman then finds a small dart in Black mask's neck. _What's this? _He pulls the dart out of Black mask's neck and studies it. _Looks like it was used to knock him out. _Batman puts the dart in his belt container. He then looks for a place where the dart would have come from.

Batman studies the area and sees a good position on top of a tall building. _There. _Batman sets Black mask down on the ground. He takes out his grapple gun and shoots it on top of the building. He then rappels up to the top of the building. Batman studies the entire rooftop area. _There that is where he was laying down. _Bruce finds the perfect place where somebody would have fired the dart._ That is a far shot plus it is very windy tonight. There is only one man in this city that could have made this shot, Deadshot. I better get back to the Bat cave and analyze this dart._

Batman runs and jumps of the building. He glides back towards Wayne manor.

Back with Deadshot-

Deadshot was tracking Catwoman. He watched from another building as Catwoman stood on a rooftop looking at the Diamonds, she stole.

"Too easy." Deadshot takes out his rifle. He lines up the scoop up with Catwoman. He fires a dart right into Catwoman's neck. He watches as she passes out and falls over on to the ground. Deadshot takes apart his rifle and jumps over to Catwoman. Deadshot picks up the Diamonds and turns his ear piece on.

"Sir I have the diamonds."

"Good."

"What do you want me to do with Catwoman?" A moment of silence goes by.

"Bring her with you, I have a plan."

"Yes sir." Deadshot picks up Catwoman and throws her over his shoulder.

Back with Batman-

Batman is in the bat cave studying the small dart in the bat computer. _It looks like one of Deadshot's toxin darts. But why would he want Black mask knocked out._ While Batman is analyzing the dart. He starts hearing strange frequency's from the news. _What is going on? _He changes to the news feed. On the screen is the villain, the penguin. He has an unconscious Catwoman tied to a chair and has a large gun pointed at her head. _Selina! _Bruce couldn't stand to see Selina in harm's way.

"Look it here, Batman I have your feline friend. I wonder if cats, like bullets." The penguin starts to laugh. Bruce punches the computer with fury. Batman leaves the Bat cave and heads towards the building, with Selina and the penguin. He runs faster than ever before, to save someone who means, something truly, special to him.

**Alright that is the second chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
